A quoi ça sert l'amour?
by AliciaXD
Summary: Bonus pour la 100ème review de C'est Quoi Ce Délire. Si vous voulez connaître l'histoire, il vous suffit de cliquez (je sais, j'ai la flemme de faire un résumé)


Et voilà, chose promise, chose due, presque deux mois après. Tout beau, tout frais pour la fête de la musique, un petit O.S bonus à la 100ème personne à avoir reviewer « C'est Quoi Ce Délire ? », j'ai nommé blondiefofolle. J'espère de tout cœur que ce texte te plaira et je souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ceux passant par là :)

PS : Inutile d'avoir lu C'est Quoi Ce Délire pour comprendre, et comme d'habitude, je ne suis propriétaire ni de Teen Wolf, ni de ses personnages, ni de son histoire (quel dommage !). Pour toute réclamation, adressez-vous à Jeff Davis, ce génie qui nous offre une série si addictive (la saison 4 dans 2 jours !:D)

À quoi ça sert l'amour ?

Derek avait été clair dès le début. S'il fallait le faire, alors ils le feraient, sans aucun remords. Même si cela voulait dire qu'ils en ressortiraient tous blessés. Ils devaient le faire, pour son bien.

Stiles avait été surpris d'être convoqué à la réunion en même temps que Scott. Il n'avait jamais été le bienvenu dans les affaires de loups, sauf bien sûr quand on avait besoin de son savoir. Maintenant que la meute d'Alphas n'était plus un problème, Stiles pensait qu'on le laisserait un peu tranquille, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas.

- On ne veut plus te voir. avait lâché Derek comme une bombe.

Stiles était resté muet pendant quelques instants, se demandant si c'était une blague ou non. Face aux regards tournés vers lui, y compris celui de Scott, l'hyperactif comprit immédiatement. Sa meute le rejetait. Aussi simplement. Stiles sentit son cœur se briser. Il tenta de le cacher derrière son sempiternel sarcasme, mais personne n'était dupe.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu m'appelle pour me dire de partir ? Te fatigue surtout pas la prochaine fois, fais passer le message par Scott, ça ira plus vite.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

L'Alpha s'était levé, les yeux rougeoyant. L'humain ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre. Il allait devoir dire des choses qu'il regretterait.

- Tu nous es inutile. En fait la vérité, c'est que tu nous gène. On ne veut plus de toi, on ne veut plus que tu nous parles, que tu nous fréquentes ou que tu t'incrustes dans nos réunions. Et si une seule de ces choses arrive, je m'occuperais personnellement de te faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Personne ne t'aime ici Stiles. C'est compris ? Maintenant, dégages, et ne m'oblige surtout pas à répéter.

Le ton était légèrement monté à la fin de sa tirade, et l'hyperactif avait réagi comme s'il s'était pris un coup dans l'estomac. Il s'était détourné, les yeux brillant de larme, et était parti la tête haute. Une voix la porte du loft refermée, il s'était mis à courir en pleurant, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa Jeep pour rentrer chez lui.

- Tu y as été un peu fort. commenta Peter.

- Il le fallait. répliqua Derek, le visage fermé. Sans ça, il n'aurait jamais comprit.

Les autres acquiescèrent, la mort dans l'âme. C'était sûr à présent, plus jamais ils ne verraient Stiles.

* * *

4 ans avaient passés dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Stiles avait eu son diplôme, puis il était parti sans en informer personne durant 2 ans. Chaque fois que Scott avait croisé son regard dans les couloirs du lycée, il avait voulu aller le voir. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre son frère. Mais chaque fois, un membre de la meute l'avait retenu. Puis, l'hyperactif avait disparu, comme ça, sans prévenir. Personne n'avait su où il était allé. Il n'avait jamais donné de nouvelle, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné qu'il s'était fait jeté comme un malpropre.

Stiles était donc revenu, un beau jour d'été. Si les loups avaient eut une raison de s'inquiéter, ils auraient sans doute remarquer le léger changement dans l'air tandis que le Sheriff étreignait son fils, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 2 ans. Derek aurait sans doute relevé la tête du magazine dans lequel il choisissait les futures peintures pour le manoir. Peter aurait certainement stoppé la rénovation des murs et aurait reniflé l'air pour savoir d'où venait cette odeur. Scott aurait arrêter de caresser le ventre rebondi d'Allison et aurait appelé Isaac, lui aussi prit dans les travaux, pour lui demander s'il sentait la même chose que lui. Mais aucun n'y faisait attention, alors l'hyperactif ne fut pas inquiet en acceptant le déjeuner que son père venait juste de préparer.

- Tu as fait bon voyage? demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus naturelle.

- La route n'était pas mauvaise. répondit Stiles en toute franchise. Mais devoir s'arrêter toutes les nuits, ça c'était vraiment crevant! Heureusement, il y avait pas mal de motel sur la route, alors j'avais un lit la plupart du temps.

Le jeune homme revenait juste de New York, ce qui représentait un trajet de 8 jours en voiture. Il avait juste appelé son père pour le prévenir qu'il arrivait et d'où il partait, sans entrer dans les détails.

- Alors? continua John. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas?

Un sourire heureux s'épanouit sur le visage de Stiles tandis qu'il se souvenait.

- J'ai fait tout un tas de choses passionnantes. J'ai suivi plusieurs cours en candidat libre.

- Comme par exemple?

- Des cours de dessin.

- Mais Stiles, tu es nul en dessin!

- Je sais. Mais c'est ça qui est super! J'ai pris quelques cours de musique aussi, et j'ai appris les bases de la guitare. J'ai passé des journée avec un groupe de hippie à regarder des arbres dans des parcs. J'ai aussi pris quelques cours de Judo, et j'ai travaillé dans une crèche pendant un mois. Après le travail, on allait dans un bar pour décompresser de la journée. Il y avait un autre garçon qui travaillait avec moi, nous n'étions que deux. Après ça j'ai vendu des dvd dans une boutique pendant encore quelques mois, et puis j'ai voulu apprendre le roller et je me suis rendu compte que c'était pathétique. Pendant la plus grande majorité du temps, j'ai travaillé la nuit en tant que barman en centre-ville. J'ai rencontré des tas de gens, et c'est dingue comme la ville n'a rien à voir la nuit, c'est totalement différent du jour. C'est comme l'envers du décor.

Stiles se perdit dans ses pensées avant de reprendre son récit. Son père l'écouta raconter ses deux ans à New York, l'essentiel en tout cas. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, bien après que l'heure du café soit passée, John aida son fils à transporter ses affaires dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il fut seul, Stiles se glissa sous les draps. Qu'il était heureux de retrouver un vrai matelas confortable. Fatigué de son voyage, il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude. Comme un automate, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était toujours plus ou moins endormit jusqu'à ce qu'il avale son café. Stiles remonta ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bains, se préparant rapidement avant de redescendre. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il laissa donc un mot à son père pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète et enfila un manteau, avant de sortir dans les rues de Beacon Hills.

Plus que la nuit, Stiles affectionnait particulièrement ce moment où la ville se réveillait peu à peu. Les commerces ouvraient leurs portes, les gens partaient au travail, les sportifs commençaient leurs footings et les chiens étaient sortis par leurs maîtres. C'était le moment de la journée le plus propice aux rencontres. Stiles n'aurait donc pas dû être surpris lorsque quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule, alors qu'il attendait sa baguette.

- Stiles?

L'interpellé se retourna pour tomber sur le visage heureux de Scott.

- Stiles c'est toi! Mais où est-ce que tu étais pendant tout ce temps? Nan, je sais, tu vas venir avec moi chez Derek, tout le monde sera là-bas. Il faut absolument qu'on te parle, on a tous tellement de choses à te dire!

Avant même qu'il puisse protester (mais avait-il vraiment le choix?), Stiles se retrouva entraîné dans la voiture de Scott. Celui-ci essaya bien de meubler la conversation, mais son ex meilleur ami refusait obstinément de lui adresser la parole. Après tout, ce n'était pas Stiles qui, le premier, avait cessé tout contact. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le manoir, Stiles dû avouer qu'il était impressionné, même s'il ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Le manoir avait été totalement rénové, son apparence s'approchant plus de ce qu'elle avait été que de ce que Stiles avait connu. Scott dû l'entraîner vers l'intérieur de la maison. Derek se trouvait sur le canapé, en pleine lecture d'un journal. Dès que les deux garçons entrèrent, l'Alpha releva des yeux rouges sur eux. Il révéla doucement ses crocs, menaçant l'autre loup présent dans la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? paniqua Scott. C'est Stiles voyons! Il est revenu!

- C'est un loup. informa Derek.

Scott sembla désarçonné par cette affirmation. En faisant un peu plus attention, il remarqua l'odeur propre au loup de Stiles. Totalement ahuri, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de son Alpha.

- Comment c'est arrivé?

- C'est une longue histoire. répondit l'Oméga.

- Assieds-toi. proposa Derek. Et commence par le début. Par ce qui s'est passé après ton départ.

Alors Stiles leur raconta tout. Comment il était arrivé jusqu'à New York, tout ce qu'il avait raconté à son père, avec quelques détails en plus. Puis il arriva à cette période, précédant de quelques semaines sa morsure:

- À ce moment-là, je travaillais dans une crèche. Parmi tout mes collègues, il n'y avait qu'un seul autre homme, un peu plus vieux que moi. On s'est fréquenté quelques temps tout en restant amis, mais ça n'as jamais été très loin. Un soir, il avait été particulièrement entreprenant malgré mes refus alors je l'ai fichu dehors. Comme je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, j'ai marché un peu. Mon immeuble était juste à côté d'un parc dans lequel se trouvait une forêt alors j'ai pas réfléchi et j'y suis allé. Et je sais que c'était totalement stupide. Surtout que plusieurs personnes s'étaient faites tuées et que je savais qu'un loup rodait dans le coin. Mais je pensais pas que ce serait un Alpha. Il m'est tombé dessus d'un coup. Je me souvient juste m'être réveillé dans une grotte. Il était face à moi, et il n'arrêtait pas de dire que je n'était pas comme les autres, que j'allais survivre et que je serais un loup extraordinaire, et qu'il était triste de ne pas pouvoir me garder. Après ça, il m'a mordu. Puis tout est devenu sombre. Quand je me suis réveillé la seconde fois, j'étais allongé dans le parc, là où les victimes avaient été retrouvées, et des médecins m'entouraient. Ils m'ont emmenés à l'hôpital mais je savais qu'ils ne trouveraient rien. Je sentais déjà la transformation.

- Et après ça? interrogea Derek.

Le regard de Stiles s'assombrit.

- J'ai du quitter mon boulot. C'était trop dur de bosser avec les enfants les premiers temps. J'ai du apprendre seul à me contrôler pour retrouver un travail, mais aucun n'est resté stable. Le seul qui l'a été était celui de barman que j'ai gardé pendant un an.

Derek parut surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu as tout appris tout seul?

- À force d'observer Scott et tout les autres, j'avais une petite idée de comment m'y prendre.

- Et tu es resté un Oméga? Personne n'a tenté de t'attaquer?

- Je me suis fait très discret, j'ai continué d'agir comme un humain lambda. Je ne crois pas que les quelques meutes locales se soient rendues compte que j'étais là.

L'Alpha était très impressionné. Non seulement Stiles avait dû se débrouiller seul, mais en plus il était resté d'une discrétion exemplaire.

- Nous allons prendre le temps de raconter ça au reste de la meute. Si tu le veut bien, j'aimerais te revoir dans deux jours, seul.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, Stiles pouvait toujours refuser.

- D'accord.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que sa bouche parle sans son accord?

- Bien. reprit le plus âgés des trois. Scott, tu le raccompagne.

Bien que le ton sonne comme une question, c'était clairement un ordre et le Bêta s'exécuta de bon cœur.

Scott avait parlé pendant tout le trajet du retour, et Stiles l'avait ignoré. Comment pouvaient-ils faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'ils avaient bannis Stiles sans aucun remords? Le Bêta ne sembla pas se formaliser de n'avoir aucune réponse. Il se contenta de déposer Stiles chez lui avant de repartir.

Deux jours plus tard, devant la porte du manoir Hale, Stiles ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il n'eut pas à frapper pour que la porte s'ouvre, Derek s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer, sans un mot. Le jeune homme s'aventura donc sans protester dans la maison. L'Alpha referma aussitôt la porte avant de prendre la parole:

- On veut que tu reviennes.

Stiles se figea aussitôt. Il sentit Derek s'approcher de lui, sans pour autant le toucher. Il poussa un soupir avant de murmurer:

- Je ne sais pas.

Il y eut un silence avant que l'Oméga ne reprenne plus fort:

- Je veux dire, je sais bien que si vous avez fait ça, c'était uniquement pour me protéger. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je vous en ais beaucoup voulut au début. Je vous en veux toujours de ne pas m'avoir expliqué. Et au final, ça ne m'a pas protégé, au contraire.

Il se retourna, se retrouvant plus près de Derek qu'il n'aurait voulut. Il dût lever les yeux pour annoncer la fin de sa tirade:

- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

Réagissant aussitôt, Derek attrapa les deux mains du plus jeune, et l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses mollets touche le divan. Stiles, pas totalement bloqué, dégagea sa main gauche afin d'asséner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son adversaire. Mais l'Alpha, voyant le coup venir, bloqua aussitôt le poignet de Stiles et le poussa légèrement, le faisant tomber sur le divan. Il le força à reculer jusqu'à ce que l'Oméga soit totalement allongé sur le canapé, sa tête reposant sur l'accoudoir, l'Alpha le surplombant. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'amusement, ce qui avait dû arriver environ aucune fois où le plus jeune l'avait croisé. Il se pencha contre l'oreille de l'autre garçon, les crocs sortis, et y murmura:

- J'en suis sûr.

- Hein? répondit intelligemment Stiles.

Derek frôla sa gorge, l'embrassant légèrement, avant de murmurer d'un ton remplit de sous-entendus:

- Que tu peux te débrouiller seul. Mais parfois, avoir de l'aide peut être utile.

Stiles poussa un gémissement tandis que Derek commençait à sucer sa gorge, mordillant de temps en temps la peau sensible. Le plus jeune sentit ses yeux virer lentement en un jaune doré, sous ses paupières closes. Il sentit les mains de Derek sous son tee-shirt, qui commençaient à explorer sa peau. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcouru l'échine aux effleurements de son compagnon. L'Alpha l'obligea à se redresser, enlevant son tee-shirt. Stiles en profita pour capturer les lèvres de son vis-à-vis en un baiser profond. Ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux de jais de son amant et les malaxèrent, inventant des arabesques que lui seul connaissait. Derek le rallongea sur le divan, s'étendant sur lui. Cependant, l'Oméga ne se sentait pas angoissé. Au contraire, il se sentait protégé, en sécurité. Ils se regardèrent quelques instant avant que Derek ne se penche sur le torse de Stiles. Il commença à parsemer son torse de baiser, mordillant à certains endroits, léchant seulement à d'autres. Les tétons de l'Oméga ne tardèrent pas à durcir sous les attentions prodiguées, tandis que leur propriétaire tentait sans succès de retenir ses soupirs et ses gémissements de plaisir. La bouche de Derek descendait toujours plus bas, frôlant bientôt la barrière du jean. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur le ventre avant de relever les yeux. La vue de Stiles à cet instant précis lui semblait être la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Le jeune homme était totalement alanguis, les joues rougies par le plaisir, et la bouche entrouverte sur son souffle erratique. Son bras droit était passé sur ses yeux fermés, comme s'il espérait se cacher à la vue de son premier amant. L'Alpha laissa échapper un sourire attendrit avant de remonter lentement jusqu'au visage de son compagnon. Sa main gauche alla déboutonner le jean de Stiles, qui poussa un nouveau gémissement étouffé. Sa main passa rapidement la barrière du pantalon et se glissa sans attendre dans le sous-vêtement distendus. Un petit cri s'échappa de la bouche du plus jeune alors que Derek se penchait à son oreille en commençant sa douce torture.

- Enlève ton bras. murmura-t-il d'un ton suave. Je veux voir ton visage quand tu te répandras dans ma main.

Un petit cri passa les lèvres de Stiles lorsque son amant pressa un peu plus fort son érection douloureuse. Il ne pouvait désormais plus retenir ses gémissements et, comme un automate, il enleva son bras, laissant enfin voir à l'autre loup son expression alanguie. Cela excita Derek encore plus qu'il ne n'était déjà. Il retira sa main, et tira sur le pantalon avant même que Stiles ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. En un instant, il se retrouva totalement nu devant son compagnon, qui se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il présenta deux doigts devant la bouche de Stiles, qui ouvrit les lèvres par réflexe. Les doigts glissèrent facilement entre les lèvres humides et le garçon s'applique à lécher et sucer les doigts de son compagnons en poussant des bruits obscènes, comme s'il s'agissait de tout autre chose. L'Alpha retira bientôt ses doigts, ayant l'impression de retirer à son compagnon la meilleure friandise du monde. Les yeux brumeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent lentement. Il darda son regard sur son compagnon, regardant celui-ci approcher lentement ses doigts de son intimité. Un doigt se glissa rapidement en lui, lui faisant lâcher un soupir d'inconfort. La sensation était plutôt dérangeante. Totalement étrangère. Mais le doigts bougea rapidement, augmentant les soupirs de l'Oméga. Puis un deuxième doigt s'ajouta au premier, étirant le jeune homme. C'était légèrement douloureux, mais Stiles poussa un plus fort gémissement de douleur lorsqu'un dernier doigt se faufila en lui. Puis son compagnon augmenta le rythme de ses doigts, allant plus profondément en lui. Il sembla toucher un endroit particulièrement sensible, et Stiles poussa un cri de pur plaisir.

- Recommence. gémit le plus jeune.

Alors, Derek recommença, et Stiles vit des étoiles. L'Alpha eut un sourire victorieux lorsqu'il vit la semence de l'Oméga se répandre doucement sur son ventre. Il enleva ses doigts, et déboutonna son jean avant de l'abaisser. Il ne voulait pas attendre même de l'enlever. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de Stiles, se plaçant à son entrée. Son compagnon était encore alanguie par son orgasme. Il gémit bruyamment lorsque Derek entra en lui, s'enfonçant totalement dans l'anneau de chair. Ça lui faisait beaucoup plus mal que la préparation de son amant, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Bien que Stiles ait fréquenté un garçon à New-York, il était resté vierge, comme s'il se réservait pour son compagnon. Derek attendit que le plus jeune s'habitue, ce qui fut assez rapide vu sa condition de loup.

- Bouge. ordonna-t-il presque dans un murmure.

Et l'Alpha s'exécuta. Il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient qui les fit gémir. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais ressenti pareille sensation, celle de ne faire qu'un, réellement qu'un, avec la personne aimée. Un coup un peu plus brutal toucha la prostate de Stiles qui cria, son sexé de nouveau tendu conte son ventre. Derek se concentra pour toucher ce point, chaque fois si possible, et sa main droite descendit malaxer l'érection délaissée du brun. Bientôt, l'Oméga se répandit une seconde fois dans la main de son amant et sur son ventre. Derek, piégé dans l'étau de chair, ne put que suivre son compagnon, après une dernière poussée. L'Alpha s'allongea sur son compagnon, prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser. Ils prirent quelques instants pour reprendre une respiration plus régulière, puis Derek demanda:

- Tu restes avec nous cette fois? Tu fais partie de la meute après tout.

Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire.

- J'ai plus vraiment le choix maintenant. Dites moi Derek Hale, l'auriez-vous fait exprès?

Ce fut au tour de Derek de laisser échapper un rire.

- Peut être bien.

Et tout rentra dans l'ordre.


End file.
